Bane Throughout Time
by Omnisentinel
Summary: This story contains graphic violence: One day, while on her way home from school, Kagome stops dead, her walk home blocked. A horrible murder has been commited. A young girl similar to her was brutally killed, but the killer is someone from the past.
1. Death knows no boundries

Title: Bane throughout time

By: EVL5011

E-mail: 

E-mail:

Chapter 1: Death knows no boundaries

It was just like any other day, Kagome was walking out of school, and smiled happily. The long week had been over, she was eagerly anticipating getting home. For once, she wanted to get to the past and see Inuyasha and the others. As she walked down the quiet sidewalk a large group of people were ahead of her. Three police cars were blocking off the street and they were keeping the spectators as far back as possible. Kagome approached the mass of people and pushed through them, after all her house was a few blocks away.

A police officer saw her nearing the barricade and stopped her, "I'm sorry young lady you can't come through here." He said in a serious voice.

"Why not? My house is just down the block." She asked.

"I'm sorry, you're just going to have go around." He replied.

Kagome pouted and noticed four men carrying a black body bag out from a dark alley, "what happened?" she asked.

At first the officer hesitated, but answered her in hopes that she'd stop bothering her, "Some poor girl was killed down the alley, it seems that someone lured her there and viciously killed her." The officer pushed some reporters back and blocked their cameras from taking any photographs. The young officer looked at Kagome's uniform and thought to himself for a second, "You know something, that young girl was dressed in the same school uniform as you. Maybe, she attended the same school as you." The officer caught a reporter trying to sneak past. He darted in front of the man and pushed him behind the barricade.

Kagome looked over the officers' shoulder and watched as the four men carefully placed the body bag inside of an ambulance and drove away. As she watched the men in the background, two men in nicely pressed suits emerged from the shadows. The men were well groomed and tied police tape near the entrance of the alley. One of them approached the officer that spoke with Kagome and whispered into his ear. The young officer nodded in agreement and began moving the barricades.

"All right everyone go about your business, there's nothing more to see here." He shouted, letting the spectators pass through.

"I can go through now?" Kagome asked in a low tone.

"Yeah, they've gathered all the evidence they needed. You can go through." He moved the last barricade and let Kagome walk through.

She continued on her way, as the remaining police officers left in their cars, as she passed through the area she couldn't help but to stop near the alley. She looked around and made sure that no one was watching and peeked into the dark ally. The walls were splattered with blood, and the chalk outline on the ground showed that the young girl was not only killed, but was torn apart. There were outlines of one of her arms on the ground, and a countless amount of white circles drawn in different places. Kagome didn't even want to imagine what happened. She moved back and ran back home, the sight was just too much to think about. Especially in this day in age, she never would've imagined something so gruesome happening so close to home. She burst through the front door of her house and walked over to the television, in hopes of hearing about what happened. Kagome reached for the remote control, sat down on the couch, and turned on the T.V.

Just as the channel clarified, she could already see the news was on. After a minute of the usual introductions, the lead anchorman covered their first story. "Earlier today the body of a young girl was found…" The reporter stated that a friend had found her and the local police department say that they have reason to believe that the homicide is related to six others that have remained unsolved. The anchorman later named the school that the murdered girl attended. It was the same school that she went to.

Kagome turned off the television and set the remote down, and headed up to her room. She gathered the supplies she felt she needed and realized that she had no treats for Shippo. She ran back downstairs and told her mother that she was going out to the store. Kagome ran down the street and finally stopped in front of the local store. She walked inside and purchased a large assortment of things. Once she paid she ran back down the street and felt a cold chill run down her back. She looked around and heard someone calling her name out.

"…" At first she thought that she was hearing things and said nothing, but suddenly the voice became louder.

"Kagome!" the person shouted.

She looked around and noticed the silhouette of a person run past her, it happened so fast that she didn't even catch a glance at the person. The shadow appeared to have disappeared into a small house that was undergoing remodeling.

"Kagome!" shouted the mysterious person once more. "I'm in the small house."

Although she knew better, she couldn't help but to find out who was calling her. She walked towards the small house and found the door wide open. She stepped inside and could hear someone on the second floor.

"Come up here now!" shouted the voice.

Kagome searched the inside of the house and found a small staircase leading up. Her instincts told her to leave, but something was driving her up those stairs. Kagome walked examined the second floor and just couldn't find the person. There were numerous tools scattered on the floor, and bags of joint compound mix, when she suddenly felt something push her further into the room. She tripped over a long chord and found herself on the dusty ground, to her shock a pair of frozen eyes were staring her in the face.

"Oh my god!" she cried. There was a dead girl hidden in a small closet, her throat had been ripped out. She was wearing a uniform identical to the one that Kagome had on. She panicked and was about to scream, when someone grabbed her by the ankles. The person dragged her across the room and remained shrouded by the low lighting.

Kagome shut her eyes and could feel the person staring her in the face, "Don't hurt me!" she pleaded. Kagome could hear the person smelling her body, she wanted to open her eyes, but just couldn't, she was stricken with fear.

"That scent…I've found you!" the mysterious person sounded overjoyed as it finished smelling her. Then the person did something vile, it ran its tongue over her cheek as she struggled to escape. "Open your eyes…" it ordered.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes. She moved her head and saw a pair of dark yellow eyes looking down at her. Was this the serial killer? She thought, Kagome focused her sight and found that the person wasn't even human, it looked like a man, but from its eyes alone she knew that it was not. The man sat over her and held her hands down, so she wouldn't escape.

"Who are you?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"That doesn't matter!" the man shouted. "A-Are you by chance Kagome?" he asked.

She gulped and answered, "How do you know me?"

The man began to squeeze harder on her wrists, to the point where a tear ran down her face, "I've been looking for you for a very long time. I thought the first girl was you, but alas she wasn't. I was beginning to lose hope, when I followed your unforgettable scent to your school." He chuckled. "That girl I killed in that alley, she must've bumped into you, because she smelled just like you. Even her uniform looked the same. It took me many years to finally find you."

"What do you want from me? Are you a demon?" Kagome shouted. The man brought his face closer to hers and smiled, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Yeah, I am, and I want to see you die." He smiled. The man opened his mouth wide and brought it close to Kagome's neck. Just as he got ready to bite her, the sound of four men downstairs could be heard.

Kagome screamed for help and she could hear the men running up the stairs. The killer frowned and licked her face once more before jumping on the ceiling. The four men got upstairs and found Kagome lying on the ground. The men were police officers; they had received a call about a strange person hiding out inside the small house.

"Are you alright?" asked the first police officer.

But, before Kagome could warn him about the danger hanging over his head, the killer dropped down on him. The officer shouted for help and reached for his gun, the killer snarled in anger and opened his mouth wide, biting the officers' jugular. The other three men made their way across the obstacle filled room, with their guns drawn and found the killer chewing on the dead mans neck. Kagome stood up and ran past them, one officer tried to stop her, but they had to get the killer first.

"That was a demon!" Kagome thought as she made her way down the stairs. Before she left the small house she could hear the policemen shouting that the killer surrender. A second later, multiple shots ran out, followed by screams.

"I have to get Inuyasha." She kept repeating to herself as she ran down the street and made a mad dash through her house and to the Well. Without even thinking twice about it, she jumped down the Well. She knew that the police wouldn't stand a chance against a demon, but one thing bothered her. How did that demon know her? It claimed that it was searching for her for a long time.


	2. The 'Gift'

AN: Intrigued yet? I'm glad that this story still gets plenty of attention, even though its very old. For some reason, you guys/girls seem to like the mystery behind Bane. Well, without further hesitation, here's chapter 2.

Evil enters like a needle and spreads like an oak tree.

Source: Ethiopian proverb

**Chapter 2: The unwanted present.**

Kagome climbed out of the Bone-Eaters Well and ran through the forest. She was disappointed that Inuyasha wasn't there waiting for here, as he normally is every weekend. The young girl finally made it to the village and asked Sango and Miroku where Inuyasha was. They could tell that something was afoot, so they pointed her in the direction where they last saw him. Inuyasha was in his favorite tree sound asleep.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" shouted Kagome.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked down, he stretched and gave out a loud yawn. He jumped down from the tree and landed next to Kagome, "You're early" he said calmly.

"Inuyasha, you have to come back with me to my time." She said with great urgency.

"Why? What happened?" he asked.

Kagome grabbed him by the arm and dragged him through the village and explained to Miroku and Sango where they were going. Kagome and Inuyasha continued on their way, and as they ran through the forest Kagome explained everything to him. At first he thought that she was kidding, but it wasn't the first time a demon showed up in her time, he remembered the incident with the Noh mask and the trouble that caused.

They both stopped at the well, and Inuyasha pulled his arm, forcing Kagome to let him go, "Kagome, before we go to your time. Are you sure that this person was a demon?" he asked.

"I know what I saw, now come on." That demon could be at my house she yelled.

"Fine! Lets go." Inuyasha replied in a reluctant voice. The two of them jumped down the Well and traveled back to her time. Once they emerged, Inuyasha told Kagome to hop on his back, she wrapped her arms around him and he leapt out of the well. Kagome directed him in the direction where the demon had lured her.

So they both wouldn't be seen, Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop, until they were across the street from the small house. From their vantage point the house was swarming with police officers and men armed with shotguns and protected with bulletproof vests.

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and looked down from the roof they were on, "We're to late…" she muttered to herself.

"Who are all those guys down there?" Inuyasha asked. It was the very first time that he saw a police officer. Kagome had to explain to him that they protected the people and enforced the law.

"So, they serve some warlord or emperor? Who tells them what to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome figured that there was nothing more they could do for the moment, She sat down on the ledge of the roof and explained the purpose of a law enforcement officer. She had to explain it to him three times before he could finally understand that the police helped the people and stopped criminals. They both remained on the roof of the building for two hours, patiently waiting for all the police to leave. After they had all left the small house, Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back once more, he leapt off the roof and landed on top of the small house.

Kagome walked on the roof of the small house and found window that was partially open. There were traces of blood on the frame, "Inuyasha look." Kagome pointed at the blood and Inuyasha looked closely at it.

He sniffed the blood and remarked, "This blood is human, if the demon escaped through here. I sure don't smell him." Inuyasha grabbed the window and tore it off. He turned to Kagome and jumped inside.

Kagome showed Inuyasha the spot where the demon had dragged her. As they walked through the room Inuyasha asked what the white outlines on the floor were. There were five outlines on the floor, it seems that the four police had in fact been killed by the demon, and the fifth outline was that of the dead girl. Once she had gotten to the spot, Inuyasha dropped down on his knees and began sniffing the floor. He smelled a strange scent, but it was faint.

"Whatever that thing was, its scent is nearly impossible to find." Inuyasha stood back up and looked down at the five outlines, "Poor bastards didn't stand a chance. I doubt that thing is coming back, lets go."

"You're right, lets go rest at my house for a while, I'm still a bit on edge after that thing…" Kagome hesitated to finish.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's bewildered look and knew that something had happened to her, "Did that demon do anything to you?" he asked.

She looked away and refused to answer him. He grabbed her gently by the arm and asked again, "Kagome, what happened."

"When it grabbed me, it seemed like it wanted to do more than kill me." She whimpered.

"You mean?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome placed her head on Inuyasha's chest and began to weep. He looked down at her and noticed that her wrists were bruised, he wanted to say something, but knew that she had already been through a lot and remained quiet. The hanyou felt his blood boiling to a point where he wished he were there when the demon attacked her.

Kagome wiped the tears from her face and reassured him that she was okay, they both made their way back to her house. Inuyasha landed in front of her window, they both entered her room and rested a while, when someone knocked on Kagome's door.

"Sis, are you there?" asked Souta from behind the door. Kagome walked over to the door and opened it, "Kagome, mom was worried sick when you didn't get back from the store…" before Souta could finish he noticed Inuyasha sitting with his legs crossed on the floor. "What time did Inuyasha get here?" he asked in a giddy voice.

Before she could even reply Kagome's mother could be heard calling her downstairs. Kagome ran past her little brother and dashed down the stairs. Her mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch, since it was still early in the day.

"Kagome, where were you? I got worried when you I didn't hear you come back in, and to make it worse, the block was swarming with police. They were asking everyone if they had seen a strange looking man with yellow eyes." Kagome's mother was relieved that nothing bad had happened to Kagome and made her promise to never do it again. "Well, clean up, lunch will be ready in a few minutes. I don't want you going back to the warring states era on an empty stomach" she smiled.

Kagome nodded and walked towards the bathroom, as she walked through living room, she noticed that the television had been left on. The news was on again, and the reporter was talking about what happened at the small house.

The anchorman held a small stack of papers in his hands and began reading from them, "Earlier today, four police officers responded to a anonymous call, which lead them to a small house. Once inside the four officers stumbled upon the body of yet another victim of the serial killer, sadly though, they were killed. The police chief suspects the serial killer took their lives, details on how they died have not yet been released. We'll follow up on this story as soon as we receive more information, now back to our regularly scheduled programming…" Kagome turned off the television and sighed.

"We have to stop him." She thought to herself, "If only we knew where he was." Just as she walked towards the washroom the phone rang.

"Kagome, honey, can you get the phone?" asked Kagome's mother.

"Okay mom." Kagome picked up the phone, "Hello, who is it?" she asked.

"…." But, no one replied. There was a person on the other line, she knew that because she could hear them breathing.

"Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Kagome?" asked the voice on the other side.

"Yes, who is this?" she answered calmly.

"…You don't remember? We met earlier, unfortunately our meeting was abruptly interrupted by those sacks of shit that I had to kill!" laughed the voice.

"Its you!" Kagome could feel her heart pounding and her hands trembling.

"Now, you remember. Good, I just wanted to let you know that I can see you!" laughed the demon.

Kagome ran to the window and scanned the outside, she saw a few people walking past, but couldn't find the demon. "Where are you?" she asked, being careful not to shout.

"Nearby…I can see you brought that half breed with you. What was his name? Ah, now I remember. It was Inuyasha, I've waited countless years to find you, and now it seems that my patience has finally paid off." The demon began breathing louder into the phone, almost as if it was taking pleasure in watching her search for him, "If you really want to find me, I've left you a present on your door step. Get it! Inside you'll find something quite…unpleasant." The demon became silent and the steady dial tone followed shortly after.

Kagome hung up the phone, she wasn't sure if she should go to the door. For all she knew the demon could be waiting for her outside. She stopped short of the door and placed her hand on the brass doorknob and opened it. To her relief the demon wasn't there, but a few inches away from her toes was a medium sized box. Kagome looked around and picked it up carefully, as she closed the door she shook the box gently. There was something heavy inside, but what? Kagome ran up the stairs to her room, asked Souta to leave, and shut the door.

"What's in the box?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know? The demon called me, and told me that their was a box outside for me." She replied.

"What! The demon called you? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Kagome didn't have an answer for that question she just sat down with the box on her lap and began removing the tape around it.


	3. c3

Bane throughout time

By: EVL5011

AN: How were the last two chapters? Write me and let me know.

Fear is a disease that eats away at logic and makes men inhuman. By: Marian Anderson

Chapter 3: Invitation

Inuyasha watched as Kagome began unwrapping the brown box left for her by the nameless demon. Once she was done removing the thick tape she opened the flaps, the inside of the box was filled with crumbled up newspapers. The strong scent of blood was released into the air, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to lean back in disgust.

Inuyasha took the box from Kagome and reached inside, he could feel something large, covered with hair. He gave Kagome a strange look, before he pulled out what was inside. Kagome gasped in horror and fell to her knees crying. Inuyasha held a large amount of black raven hair. It was the head of a dead girl, her face was frozen in fear, and her eyes had been pulled out. The blood ran down her eyes, resembling tears of blood.

"Why is he still killing?" Kagome cried. She couldn't understand why he would kill someone else, when he claimed that she was the one he wanted.

Inuyasha placed the severed head on top of the scattered newspapers. He reached inside the box and searched to make sure that there was nothing else inside, and there was, it was a letter spattered with blood. Inuyasha looked at the blood-tainted letter and handed it to Kagome. She wiped the tears from her face and read the letter.

"Its an address…he wants us to go there and look for him." Kagome set the piece of paper down and looked at Inuyasha.

"Fine by me, the faster we find him, the faster I can kill him." Smirked Inuyasha. "One other thing though…what do you want me to do with the head?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked down at the head and picked it up carefully, "We can't leave it here. We'll have to bring it with us." She replied.

"Lets go then!" Inuyasha took the box and pushed down the flaps, but before they headed out Kagome ran down to let her mother know that she had something to take care of with Inuyasha. Kagome's mother was hesitant at first, but knew that Inuyasha would protect her, as he always did. Kagome and Inuyasha left through her window, Inuyasha leapt from building to building as he did before. They couldn't take the risk of someone seeing them in broad daylight, especially with a demon that had eyes similar to Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha leapt continuously, they were far from her house, they had traveled miles non-stop, until they came across an old house, which had been boarded up. The decrepit house stood out like a sore thumb, it looked like no one had bothered to knock it down when it was abandoned long ago. The large house bordered near a wooded area, it didn't look in any way inviting.

"Is this the place?" asked Inuyasha. The hanyou landed on the moist ground and began smelling the air. "This place smells different." Remarked Inuyasha, as Kagome jumped off his back.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked up and noticed a group of black ravens circling the creaky house.

"This area has a foul smell, it even leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." He replied. "You don't smell it? Its strong enough that even you should notice."

Kagome inhaled the air and her mouth became dry, leaving a rancid taste in her mouth, "You're right, something is different about this area."

Inuyasha set the box down on the ground. There was no reason why he should carry it with him. Kagome looked at the box and wondered if what they were doing was right, she felt as if she should've called the police, like they would believe her story. They both approached the front door to the house, and found it barely hanging off its hinges.

Inuyasha stopped short of going in, he could smell the familiar scent of blood inside, "He's definitely here." Inuyasha pushed open the door and peeked inside. A strong gust pushed him and Kagome back, the wind howled as it escaped the old house.

"That's always a good sign" Inuyasha quipped sarcastically. "Lets get going."

Kagome and Inuyasha entered the house, the lights had been left on for them, the walls were practically falling apart, the ceiling was crumbling and the windows were all boarded up. The stale air was so thick that they could cut it with a knife. They explored the house, finding old newspapers dating back to the end of the second Great War. The lights flickered on and off, as they searched the vacant rooms.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Inuyasha was becoming aggravated, just the thought that the demon was toying with them, was pissing him off.

"I don't think that he would get us out here and not show up." Kagome replied. The two of them entered a large room, the dining room. The table was caked with dust, there were old utensils strewn about on the table, and a small radio. Dishes were scattered all over the floor, and just as they were about to move on, a loud ear piercing sound echoed throughout the empty house.

"Sorry, that I've kept you waiting. I just had to bring along a girl that's been dying to meet you two." Cackled the demon. "Go on, tell the nice people your name." Shouted the demon.

"Please, help me." Cried out the voice of a girl.

"I said tell them your name! Or I'll pull out your heart and feed it to you!" commanded the demon.

The girl could be heard whimpering over the dusty radio, "M-My name is Kasumi…I don't want to die." She cried.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked over to the old radio, the hanyou picked it off the table, and beneath it were a series of wires. Kagome and Inuyasha followed the wires. They lead beneath the floor.

"I see you that curiosity has gotten the best of you…I might as well tell you where I'm hiding. It'll only be a matter of minutes before I grow tired of amusing myself with this innocent girl." Laughed the demon. "Go to the living room, there you'll find a marble chimney. Move it and you'll find a secret passage. You'll be pleasantly surprised as to what I have down here, now get going, before I eviscerate her."

Inuyasha slammed the radio on the old table, breaking it (the radio, not the table), "Come on Kagome, before that sick bastard kills her."

Inuyasha and Kagome ran through the house searching for the living room, it took them less than one minute, before the found the one room with a marble chimney. Inuyasha pushed the side of the heavy chimney. A faint light shined through the small opening, once he moved the obstacle as far as he could. There was a long, narrow, and poorly lit passage, they both looked at each other and silently agreed to continue.

Kagome walked closely behind Inuyasha, it seemed like an eternity, before they came to a large door. It was adorned with writing, but not just any writing, they were names.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha blurted out as he read the names scratched into the door.

"It's a list of names…Aya…Nibiki…Mia…Mireille…Misaki…" the list went on. Kagome realized that she was staring at the list of victims, but they appeared to have been scratched on years ago. The door was covered with dust, and the only thing that was clean was the doorknob.

Inuyasha placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it, an all too familiar smell caught his attention once again. He turned to Kagome, before opening the door all the way, and said, "I'm not sure what's behind this door, but I have a feeling you're not going to like what's inside. Are you sure you want to go in with me?" he asked.

Kagome tried to peek through, but Inuyasha was obstructing her view, "We've come this far, I don't think that anything else can surprise me." She replied.

"All right then…" Inuyasha pushed the door open. Kagome fell back and placed her hand near her face. She tried to climb back up the stairs, but felt some powerful force was pinning her to the steps.


	4. cahpter 4

Bane throughout time

By: EVL5011

There is no explanation for evil. It must be looked upon as a necessary part of the order of the universe. To ignore it is childish, to bewail it senseless. By: W. Somerset Maugham

For all of those loyal IY fanfic readers and reviewers, I urge you to join the Midgard Forums, an IY forum, also in which I moderate. 4: The timeless collection

Inside the large room was a morbid collection, collected throughout the years. The mutilated bodies of girls and men were hung from the ceiling. Some strange substance preserved others, in the poses they were in before dying. It seemed like the demon had gathered quite a collection of victims, there were even mummified men wearing armor from Inuyasha's time period. The walls were literally painted with blood, it seemed that the demon was killing people for a long time. As Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked through the large room, they came to an open chamber filled with weapons.

"Hold on a second…" Inuyasha walked into the chamber and examined the weapons decorating the walls. There was a weapon of every kind, all in alphabetical order; there were axes, butcher knives, cleavers, etc…As Inuyasha walked past every weapon a few items caught his attention, they were placed by themselves, they weren't exactly weapons though…

"What did you find?" Kagome asked as she walked into the chamber. In front of her was a torn piece of a beautiful boa, a fan, a shard of glass, and a pot filled with a foul-smelling purple liquid.

"These items…they look so familiar, but that would have to mean…" Inuyasha stepped back and walked out of the chamber.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome asked. She looked at the items, and then she figured it all out. The demon had been alive far longer than she thought, but for it to have accumulated all those items, it would mean that it was alive for hundreds of years. All the items were from Inuyasha's time, did the demon wait that long, before finally finding her? It even had items from different countries; there were six shooters, turbans, scimitars, pieces of clothing and other items. What was it doing with items that belonged to Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, and even Naraku.

Inuyasha stayed silent, the thought that a demon could have lived so long was hard for him to contemplate. He walked back into the room and pulled Kagome out, telling her that they had to get going if they wanted to save the girl. They continued their trek through the tunnels and walked past countless skeletons. The more Inuyasha saw, the angrier he became, the hanyou wanted so badly to get his hands around the demons' neck and kill him with his bare hands.

After walking for a few more minutes they came to another closed door. It was decorated with precious jewels and laced with enormous pearls. Inuyasha grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

"Finally!" shouted a voice from within the room

Inuyasha and Kagome entered the room and found the demon holding the young girl in his arms. The demon gave a smile from ear to ear, as he pulled on the girl's hair, and grabbed her throat with his other hand. The girl could be seen crying, her clothing was torn to the point where she was nearly nude.

"I thought you two had gotten lost!" smiled the demon. He ran his sharp claws through the girl's hair and ran his slimy tongue across her face. "Well, that brings us to the conclusion."

Inuyasha began walking towards the demon with his hand placed on tetsusaiga, "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled.

"You didn't really think that I was going to sully my hands by fighting you. It took me a few minutes to decide on how to deal with you, I'm going to walk out of here with Kagome, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." The demon moved backwards with the young girl and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah right! You're going to have to get past me first!" Inuyasha unsheathed tetsusaiga and advanced on the demon, but before he could get any closer, he could hear the sound of dozens of footsteps above him.

"This is where I exit, it was nice meeting you. I promise to give Kagome the same treatment as all my past guests…" the demon plunged his sharp claw into the girls back, she screamed in pain, and he threw her at Inuyasha. The hanyou dropped tetsusaiga and caught the girl before she fell on the floor. The demon became a sudden blur as he ran past Inuyasha, grabbing Kagome from the back.

The demon ran at an inhuman speed and reappeared in front of Inuyasha, the hanyou could only watch as the demon passed through the wall and disappeared with Kagome. The demons laughter could be heard echoing through the walls, as Inuyasha held the dying girl in his arms.

"Shit!" he cursed. Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse…

"FREEZE!" the sound of ten men shouting all at once startled him. He turned around, holding the bloody girl, and found that men dressed in black clothing surrounded him. All who were pointing automatic weapons at him. He glanced at their clothing and saw large white letters spelling the word "SWAT" (I don't know the Japanese equivalent).

AN: Yet another cliffhanger ending. Sorry, that this chapter is so short, and I promise that the next one will be back to the usual length.


	5. Chapter 5

Bane Throughout Time 

BY: EVL5011

E-mail: Go to this IY forum if you want to enter a writing contest… (the address is altered a bit, so check it twice and make adjustments)

http/children-of-loki**(dot)**com/Midgard/index**(dot)**php?sidf4745ff8d2a321f700c91dcd0cd1a2c2

Or, Email me at Omnisentinel…. That's a AOL email.. figure out the rest..it's Dot com at AOL… go!

All pain is either severe or slight, if slight, it is easily endured; if severe, it will without doubt be brief. By: Marcus T. Cicero

Chapter 5: Pain

A single hand appeared, it grabbed on to the wooden step, and buried its sharp claws, with blood dripping heavily from his body. Inuyasha climbed up the stairs, he grabbed his most severe wound and forced himself to continue. He held tetsusaiga in his hand, and used it as a crutch, the wounded hanyou turned around and looked back down. He could barely see the men lying motionless on the ground. He dropped down on his knees and felt the tears running down his face.

"How could I let that sick son of a bitch take Kagome?" he shouted. Inuyasha made a tight fist and punched the floor. He stood back up and wiped the tears from his face, "I have to find her, before it's to late, but where do I even begin to look?" he thought silently. Inuyasha applied pressure on one of the many bullet wounds on his torso, and looked for another exit, there could be more officers out front. He could feel the faint vibrations on the ground, there were definitely some officers left, probably waiting for the others to respond. He had to escape, and fast, it would be a matter of minutes until they go in looking for the others.

A short distance away, in some undiscovered catacombs…Kagome focused her sight, she had blacked out. The demons strange power had severely impaired her senses. She rubbed her eyes and examined her new surroundings, still feeling dizzy. She placed her hand on the dirt wall, to keep from falling.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, "Inuyasha?" she looked around and was only able to see a few light bulbs dangling from the ceiling, which were lighting the large room. Kagome rubbed her face and saw a strange figure walking towards her.

"You're awake…" Kagome tried desperately to focus her blurred sight as the figure stopped in front of her, "…I sometimes forget that humans are so frail, they don't posses the high tolerance as I do."

"You sound familiar…" replied Kagome.

"Don't worry, the effects are temporary, you'll soon remember, but you'll wish you didn't." laughed the person.

Kagome rubbed her eyes as hard as she could and kneeled down. She felt so dizzy and confused, what just happened, she wondered. It took her a few minutes regain her senses. She stood back up, and gazed in both shock and awe. The large room was filled with countless treasures, gold coins were scattered on the ground, diamonds were piled on a small pedestal, and large bars of platinum were stacked in a corner. She had never once in her life seen so many riches, and not once was she in a room filled with so much wealth. Kagome picked up a handful of diamonds, they glimmered under the candlelight, and she placed them back where they were.

Suddenly, a large metal door emitted a loud wail, the demon entered. His face showed no emotion as he stared at her, his yellow eyes remained fixed on her. Kagome had never taken a good look at him, not even when he first made his presence known. His face was flawless, if not for his sharp teeth and eyes, one wouldn't know that he was a demon. His short brown hair was combed back. The demon had a physical build that would impress any women.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Kagome looked over the demon and fixed her sight on the door, "I-I'm okay" she nervously replied.

"That's good, I'm so glad that I've finally found you. You don't know how many nights your name has haunted me. It remained burned in my mind, I clinged on to my remaining sanity, but now that you're here. I can finally be free of my torment" He walked closer to Kagome and stopped when she nearly tripped. With his inhuman reflexes he grabbed her wrist and kept her from falling on the dirt floor.

"Thanks…I think" Kagome pulled her wrist away and found herself cornered against the wall. "Where's Inuyasha?" she blurted.

The demon raised his hand and rubbed his temple, "Most likely dead, I highly doubt that the pathetic boy survived." He smirked.

Kagome began thinking, trying to remember what happened, she knew it was a short while ago, but her head was still throbbing, she could remember a few things. The faint images of Inuyasha holding a bloody girl flashed in her mind, it then all came back to her. Inuyasha was left holding a dying girl, then a group of men entered. When the demon grabbed her, they both passed through the wall, she could still see Inuyasha's face as the men surrounded him.

In an outburst of rage, Kagome closed her fist and struck the demon across the face, "You bastard!" she yelled out, her anger filled her heart, because she had never reacted that way before. "You knew! How could you do that? You're nothing more than a coward!"

The demon placed his hand on his cheek, it was lightly bruised, and he grabbed Kagome by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "You bitch! I should rip your face off that pretty little head of yours" He squeezed his grip, slowly choking her. Kagome grabbed his wrist with both her hands and tried desperately to free herself. He brought his face closer to hers and grabbed both her hands and raised her into the air. The demons large hand easily held her, and he released her throat.

He groaned and looked her in the eyes, "No, I won't kill you yet…I'm going to keep you alive for a few days. After all, I have been waiting a long time. I'm going to have my way with you, then, when I tire of you…" smiled the demon. He placed his hand on Kagome breast and squeezed it gently.

Kagome whimpered as the demon did unthinkable things with his free hand, his hand wandered all over the curves of her body. She was helpless to fight him, he was stronger and faster than her, and she had no weapons to defend herself. After a few minutes, the demon grew tired of his activity and threw her at another wall. She crawled towards a corner and curled up, she felt raped, and began to cry. The demon stared at her with his cold eyes and appeared almost regretful for what he did.

He looked at her from across the room and ran his fingers madly through his hair. He began to breath deeply and paced back and forth, before finally stopping. He lowered his head, his eyes gleamed under the light, and he spoke calmly to Kagome, "Have I told you my name?"

Kagome quietly responded, "No, you haven't…" her voice trembled as the few words left her mouth.

"The man who created me…he named me Bane. He hated me so, he said that out of all his creations, I was a failure." The demons cheeks twitched, he smiled, it was almost as if he was happy to tell someone his name.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt a great deal of sadness around Bane, "Y-You say someone created you?" she asked. "What was that persons name?"

Bane grimaced, his teeth could be heard gritting against each other as he replied, with great hatred he said, "His name was Naraku."

It suddenly became clear, the items in the room, the pot filled with that foul smelling liquid, the shard of glass, and the fan. They all pointed at Naraku, she now knew the connection, "So you're one of his reincarnations."

Sounding hesitant he said, "Yes, and since you're going to be here for a while, I see no harm it telling you how I ended up here…"

Meanwhile…Inuyasha was barely clinging to life, he was growing tired of running and leaping across buildings. He would constantly stop and make sure that no one was following him. He finally found himself behind Kagome's home. The bloody hanyou took one last leap into the air and landed near her open window. The hanyou pulled himself with his remaining strength and crawled inside her room. His body dropped on the carpeted floor and he fell into a deep sleep, his body had taken massive punishment. The doorknob to Kagome's room turned and two figures looked down at the battle torn hanyou.

AN: That concludes this chapter. I'll have the next one finished pretty soon, be patient.


	6. chapter 6 Defiance

AN: I've decided to use most of this chapter to tell the origins of Bane, and why he does what he does. Maybe you, the reader, might feel a little sympathy for him, I don't want him to be another two-dimensional antagonist, umm...okay, on with the story.

Chapter 6: Defiance

An arrogant half-demon named Naraku created me, he was an egotistical fool, and he sought to destroy you and Inuyasha. His sole purpose in life was to find and use the Shikkon jewel and become a full-fledged demon, but he soon found it more difficult than he thought. You appeared, and removed the arrow that had pinned Inuyasha. He tried on many occasions to use subterfuge and deceit, in hopes that someone else would kill you two. After his failed attempts he created Kagura the wind sorceress, Kanna and her void, and two others afterwards. None were able to stop you and your friends from collecting the shikkon jewel shards. Then one night, he grew more enraged, and used whatever left over material he had and created me.

I was bestowed with immeasurable intelligence, my speed surpasses that of Inuyasha and his brother, and my other ability…well, that was taught to me by a different demon, after I escaped him. I had been under his constant watch for many days, he would order me to kill you and your friends, but I knew that once I did that, I would be disregarded like a useless tool or absorbed into his miasma. I refused his commands, and he destroyed my very essence, my life force, but I did not die. He saw me as a soulless abomination and he had Kagura imprison me within the deepest bowels of his fortress. Then it had occurred to me, I was nothing more than a bane, a mistake, all because I refused to carry out his command. It was all because of you, I summed up all my strength and broke free of my hellish prison. I tore through Kagura's dead puppets and made my way to his chamber…

"You would dare challenge your master?" Naraku stood up from where he was sitting and faced his creation.

"Naraku…I am not a failure. My blood is far more pure than yours. You're nothing more than a half-breed. If anyone here is a mistake, it is you!" shouted Bane.

Naraku extended his arms and shoot his powerful tendrils at Bane, pushing him against the wall. Bane ripped the tendrils from his body and freed himself of Naraku's hold, he ran at his master with his sharp claws extended and sliced Naraku across the chest, the sheer force of the attack sent Naraku crashing through the wall. Naraku looked up and saw Bane starring down at him, infuriated, Naraku plunged his hands into the ground, and his tendrils exploded underneath Bane's feet. They quickly wrapped themselves around his ankles and restrained him from moving. Naraku stood back up and pulled his left hand out from the ground, while using the other to hold his defiant reincarnation.

Naraku's right hand became engulfed in magic and he thrust in deep into Bane's chest. He twisted his demonic hand and ripped out Banes' still beating heart. Naraku gave an evil smile and released Bane, who fell on the ground, a large pool of blood escaped from underneath him. Just as Naraku was satisfied, he turned around and began to walk back to his quarters, when he felt a cold chill run down his back. Naraku turned his head, and looked back, a heavy breathing loomed closely behind him.

"N-Naraku…we're not done…" mumbled a bleeding Bane.

Naraku's smile quickly turned into a sneer, as he turned back around, "Can't you even die right? You're not only a failure, but you're a Bane! If you refuse to die, I'll ensure that you never get peace." Naraku's tendrils shot with great force at Bane, immediately wrapping themselves around his entire body. Bane's entire body became numb, his mind throbbed and he could hear Naraku's maniacal voice echoing in his head.

"Since you refused to do my bidding, I'll curse you. Not a day will go by that you don't hear me in the darkest corners of your mind. The only thing that will temporarily silence it will be when you kill a young girl, to be rid of me, to be rid of your torment, you must find and kill Kagome!" dark magic entered Banes body and made its way into his mind.

"Get out of my mind!" Bane shouted. With his remaining strength he broke free of Naraku, sending pieces of his demonic appendages flying into the air. Bane fell on his knees and wiped the blood dripping from his nose. He stood up and ran blindly out of Naraku's fortress, his creators voice continued to echo throughout his mind, as he darted across the land, in hopes of finding some place to recuperate.

A few days had passed and Naraku's constant voice was gradually become louder, until one morning. I was lying on the ground and my clothing was saturated in blood, when a young girl found me writhing in pain. She knelt down beside me, not knowing what I really was and tended to my injuries. At first I was reluctant to let her help me, after she calmed me down, she removed most of my clothing, you should've seen the look on her face when she saw the gaping hole in my chest. I saw a tear run down her face, she was in shock, how could anyone still be alive, she probably wondered. I refrained from killing her, when she began wiping the blood off of my body.

"Please leave…" I pleaded with her with my face turned away from her, not letting her see my teeth. I didn't know how much longer I could repress the urge to rip her apart. She just smiled and began talking to me, she probably thought I was delirious and continued dressing my wound.

"My name is Serenity…are you a demon?" she asked.

I couldn't believe what I had heard her say, she knew what I was and didn't fear me. I looked at her, showing her my eyes, and she stopped for a second. I thought that would cause her to flee, but she didn't. My entire body felt strange, it was a warm sensation, and I smiled at her and told her my name.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, her voice sounded like that of a heavenly being.

After I explained what had happened, Serenity took me back to her home, it was a pleasant little house near the forest. She nursed me back to health, days had gone by, and my body had fully healed. I began to feel something between us, she saw past what I was, she only saw someone she wanted to share her solitude life with. I would watch over her and protect her, and we became so close that we expressed our love for each other, but my happiness would be short lived, I could no longer silence my creators' voice. It was morning, Serenity was outside, her long dark hair danced with the gentle breeze, and I approached her from behind, she turned around feeling my presence.

"RUN!" I shouted. My hands trembled as I drew closer to her. I had warned her, about what Naraku had done to me, but she just stood there. She closed her eyes, as if she knew what was going to happen next, and I blacked out. When I awoke, I found my hands covered in blood, I had killed Serenity, the only person who accepted me for what I was. I knew that I could never let anyone get close to me, the only way for me to find happiness and silence HIS voice, was that I had to find you.

Kagome was both saddened and scared, Bane was finished telling her why he wanted her dead, but why did he wait so long? She asked and received an answer, Bane only had her name to go by, he had never once really seen her, and with him being a demon, he had many people that wanted him dead. Bane killed countless samurai, ronin, yojimbo, demon slayers…the list went on as the times changed. He was driven by the urge for survival and would on occasion kill an innocent girl, to silence the voice of Naraku, but as time passed, he would adapt.

Bane leaned against the wall and frowned, Kagome stood up and cautiously walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and could feel his pain and sorrow, when suddenly, his eyes widened and he pushed her away, nearly knocking her down.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, Kagome could see a sudden change. Bane removed his suit and shirt, revealing a faint scar on his chest. He staggered, almost like he was in a daze, and made his way towards the exit. Bane opened the door and left Kagome alone, it appeared that Bane had become mentally unstable, and he had carelessly left the door open.

"Now's my chance." She silently thought. The young girl found a series of tunnels behind the door and she came to two doors. She could hear Bane talking to himself, behind one of them, and quietly opened the other. Kagome and tiptoed up a short flight of stairs and could see a door a few feet away.

"Please, let it be open." She kept repeating, Kagome gently placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.


	7. chapter 7

AN: This story is almost nearing an end, and for those few readers that are interested…I have a story saved away on disk that tells of the bloody battle between Bane and Sess. If anyone is interested in me submitting it, let me know. And before I forget, I may or may not have misspelled Kagome's mom last name, it would've just been easier if Rumiko Takahashi had given her a first name to begin with.

E-Mail: 7: Close to home

Kagome ran inside her house and realized that there was no one home, her mother wasn't in the kitchen and Souta wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where could they be? Even her grandfather wasn't home. Kagome ran up the stairs and burst into her room. Inside she found Souta and her mother watching over Inuyasha, who appeared to be in a comatose sleep.

"Kagome I was so worried about you, when we heard someone upstairs we thought that you had gotten back, but I was shocked when I only found Inuyasha in a pool of blood. What happened?" Ms.Higurashi asked.

Kagome explained everything to her mother, all the sordid details, and at first it hit her hard, but she knew this was something her daughter was destined to do. Kagome approached Inuyasha and sat down next to him, almost immediately he opened his eyes, he sensed Kagome, and tried to sit up.

"Inuyasha, you're awake!" Kagome's sorrows and worries melted away, upon seeing that Inuyasha was okay.

"I thought that I had lost you." Inuyasha gave a disheartened smile and leaned back, his injuries were causing him severe pain.

"I thought the same about you." Kagome smiled. Souta and Kagome's mother gave the two some privacy and left the room, closing the door behind them. "I know who he is Inuyasha, his name is Bane, and he's one of Naraku's reincarnations."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just heard, "What! If he's one of Naraku's reincarnation's what the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's not the half of it, he's been around for hundreds of years, but he's different. He's the only reincarnation that doesn't have a soul, he told me that Naraku destroyed it, but he continued living." Kagome felt her nerves tensing as she explained more, "Why do you think he had those items from your time, he fought countless battles, and I don't think that you can kill him."

"He told you all that? I can't believe what I'm hearing, what else did he tell you?" asked Inuyasha.

"That Naraku put a curse on him before he escaped, Bane hears Naraku in his head, and the only way he can silence that voice permanently is by killing me. Inuyasha he killed the one person who helped him, he cared deeply for her." Kagome noticed that a tear was gathering in her eye and wiped it away.

Before Inuyasha could say anything in response to what Kagome had told him, a scream came from downstairs. It was Kagome's mother. Inuyasha forced himself up with tetsusaiga in hand, and ran downstairs with Kagome. To their shock, Bane had found a way inside and was holding her by the throat. He applied pressure, causing her to gasp, and turned to face Kagome, he gave her one of the most sinister smiles she had ever seen, and he turned his attention back to her mother.

Bane stared her in the eyes and opened his mouth wide, his jaw dislocated, and he placed it near he beautiful neck. Acting on sheer instinct and anger, Inuyasha lunged at Bane, sheathing tetsusaiga, and grabbed his lower and upper jaw with his hands. Inuyasha pulled him away and tried as hard as he could to tear apart Banes mouth with his bare hands, but the demon was far stronger than him and easily pushed Inuyasha away. Bane snarled in anger as Kagome's mother ran past him and sought shelter.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Bane turned around only to find Inuyasha swinging tetsusaiga at him, the massive sword struck Bane across the stomach and sent him crashing through the wall and outside where the Bone-Eaters Well was located. Inuyasha leapt through the hole Bane created and landed outside. Meanwhile, Kagome ran up to her room and retrieved a bow, and a few arrows she had brought from the feudal era. She ran back downstairs and darted through the back door, only to find Bane hammering Inuyasha with blinding speed.

Bane repeatedly slashed Inuyasha across the torso and eventually knocked tetsusaiga out of his hands, the demon plunged his fist through Inuyasha's chest and twisted his hand. "You little insect, I beat your brother, do you really think that you can stand a chance against me?" Bane yelled out, his eye's turned from yellow to a blood red, as he pulled his fist out of Inuyasha's bloody body.

"NO!" screamed Kagome, she had taken aim and quickly released an arrow she had aimed at Bane. The arrow howled as it shot across the air and plunged itself deep into where Banes' heart used to be, blood and gore exploded from his chest and back, and he staggered backwards wailing in pain. The arrows' purifying power was engulfing Banes body, and he grabbed the base of the arrow and did the unthinkable...

"He pulled it out…" Kagome froze for a second and she quickly grabbed another arrow and fired it at Bane. The arrow found its way into Bane's throat, and the demon staggered even further back, he fell backwards, near the small structure that housed the Bone-Eaters Well.

"F-Foolish bitch!" Bane spewed out blood from his mouth as he pulled the other arrow out from his throat and gave out a loud bone-chilling howl. Bane looked down at the ground and noticed that Inuyasha was attempting to stand up. "You just don't learn!" yelled Bane, the demon ran at Inuyasha and gave him a powerful kick to the ribs. The bloody hanyou flew across the small area, with tetsusaiga in hand, and landed in front of Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed his bleeding wound and picked himself back up, despite the incredible pain he was in. Kagome stopped him before he attempted to take Bane on and whispered something into his ear.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" blurted Inuyasha.

"It's the only way, we can't kill him, but maybe this way we can stop him." Kagome walked past Inuyasha and stopped a few feet away from Bane. "You blame me for all of your misfortunes right?" asked Kagome.

Bane was baffled, why would Kagome just walk up to him unafraid? His eyes returned to their normal color and he replied, "Yes, if not for you, I wouldn't have been cursed, and things just might have been different."

"Fine, you want me? Come and get me!" Kagome ran at Bane and pushed him away, she pulled open the door to the Well and jumped inside. A bright light shined out from the Well and Bane ran inside, only to find that Kagome was gone.

Bane stormed out of the small shrine and ran at Inuyasha, catching him off guard, the demon picked Inuyasha off the ground and held him high in the air. "Where did she go?" he yelled. His loud voice caused Inuyasha to cringe in fear.

"She went back to my time." Inuyasha replied, "If you want I can take you to her."

Bane suspected something, but he wasn't sure what. "Take me to her, but I should warn you, if you two are planning something…I'll make sure I kill you both very slowly." Bane threw Inuyasha on the ground and let him get back up.

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing" Inuyasha quietly thought to himself. He walked over to the Well and told Bane to jump in, after Bane jumped in, Inuyasha followed. The two of them were transported back in time, emerging in the feudal era.

Bane looked around and noticed that everything was different, "What is this place?" he asked. Bane turned to Inuyasha and demanded an answer, "Well? Answer me!"

Noticing that Bane was furious and confused, he unsheathed tetsusaiga, and swung in at Bane. Inuyasha struck Bane with a powerful blow to the neck and retreated into the nearby forest. The demon fell on his knees, clutching his throat, and smelled Kagome's scent and two others. One was that of a demon and the other of a female. He took a minute to recover, and followed soon after. Bane ran across the forest, following the scents, he ran for a long time, suddenly her fragrant scent became faint, as if she flew high into the heavens. Even Inuyasha's scent was fading. Bane looked around, not knowing that there was a village nearby, and continued in the direction he felt they had gone.

"They're planning something…" Bane continued repeating to himself. The extremely pissed off demon followed the fading scent for hours, until he finally arrived at a familiar area. There was a small stream of clear water running down the land, and the smell in the air reminded him of something, and off in the distance were a few dark ominous mountains.

AN: Send me some letters letting me know if I should kill off Bane, a few people have taken a liking to him, even though he's a cold-blooded demon and all. On a parting note, I promised a great author that I'd shameless promote a story of his, and he is Benjamin Maxwell, author of "Beyond what the eye can see". Be sure to check out his fic and drop him a letter and let him know your opinion on his stories.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is the final chapter. Prepare yourself for a mind-blowing ending, with a bone breaking twist…

**Chapter 8: Ripple in time**

"This place…I know this place, but how?" Bane jumped over the streaming water and landed quietly on the other side of the bank. The demon examined all the natural landmarks, from the twisted trees, to the familiar mountains in the distance. He continued walking and picked up Kagome's scent, and began running through the forest, until he came to halt, Bane was standing a few yards away from a small house. In front of the small house were Inuyasha, Kagome, a large cat demon, unknown female dressed in black and red clothing, and a familiar girl.

"No, its impossible." Bane ran at full speed towards to small house, leaving a large cloud of dust, and finally made out a familiar face, it was Serenity.

Everyone stood in front of Serenity and shielded her from Bane, they were uncertain on how he would react upon seeing her, and felt that they had to protect her. Bane cracked his knuckles, as he stood in front of three humans and one cat demon. Bane could hear the ever-cumbersome voice of Naraku commanding him to kill, but he repressed the urge and looked past the human barriers.

Bane calmed down, and in a humble voice said, "Serenity? Is that really you?"

Inuyasha and the others parted and Serenity walked forward, her hair blew gently in the breeze, and her teal eyes remained fixed on him. The young girl was surprised to see Bane, she wondered how it could be possible, the Bane she knew and loved was younger, and the man before her appeared different. The clothing he was wearing was unfamiliar to her and his face revealed the pain and suffering that he had endured throughout the hundreds of years. In her eyes she only saw the man that she cared deeply for and would give her body and soul to.

Bane dropped on his knees and began to weep, everyone was in shock, the ruthless demon that had slain hundreds, if not thousands of people and demons, was in tears. Serenity knelt down and held Bane in a loving embrace. She began to comfort him and kissed him gently on the cheek, he in return pushed her away and wiped the tears from his face. Inuyasha and the others leapt in front of Serenity, ready to fight him, when Bane turned away and spoke.

"Serenity…I've done horrible things…I've caused more pain and suffering than any person or weapon in existence. I wasn't meant to be loved…."

Before Bane could finish speaking, Serenity approached him from behind and placed her hand on his broad shoulder, "That's not true!" shouted Serenity. "I-I love you…"

Bane turned around and looked Serenity in the eyes, a bloody tear ran down from his eye. He grabbed both her hands in his, and lowered his head. "I love you too, so much that I can't risk losing you twice." The sorrow filled demon released her hand and walked past her. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kilala ran over to Serenity, and watched as Bane stopped in front of the small house.

"BANE!" shouted Bane, everyone was confused at first, and then they realized that the other Bane was inside the small house. The door opened and out came the other Bane with a bewildered look on his face. The two demons looked at each other, when the Bane from the present, wrapped his arms around his past counterpart. The two demons gave a loud wail of pain, their bodies twisted in a morbid dance, his flesh blistered and seamlessly fused, until the two demons finally became one, even his clothing changed.

"What did he just do?" asked Sango.

"I'm not sure…I think that the two of them can't exist at the same time, but without a soul I'm not sure what's going to happen next." Kagome replied.

"Bane!" Serenity was about to help him up, when Inuyasha pulled her back. He shook his head in disapproval and warned her to stay back.

"Hahahahahahahaaaa…" Bane slowly got back up, his eyes were pitch black, and they looked like two empty voids. Bane hissed, and lunged at Inuyasha, who quickly swung tetsusaiga, in an effort to defend himself. The large phantom blade threw Bane towards the small house, destroying it, and Inuyasha looked at the edge of tetsusaiga, noticing something strange…

"There's no blood…" before he could say anything else, debris from the small house exploded in every direction.

Once the dust cleared, Bane stood unscathed, his eyes burned with an intense glare, as he watched Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Serenity. Bane could be heard snarling, there was a tear of blood running down his cheek, the demon walked out from the destroyed house and began advancing on Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and whispered, "tell me this is what you had planned all along." Inuyasha bit his lip and focused his attention on Bane, "Sango, if there was ever a time that I needed your help, now is that time."

Sango nodded, and the two began attacking Bane, Sango unsheathed a masterfully crafted black onyx katana, which once belonged to a blind demon slayer, and began striking Bane. Inuyasha did the same, but it was a losing battle, none of the attacks seemed to break his flesh. Bane hit Inuyasha across the face with a mighty punch, knocking him back, the unstoppable Bane then grabbed Sango.

"I haven't killed a demon slayer in years…last slayer I fought begged for his life, before I tore his arms and legs clean off!" snarled Bane, the demon gave Sango a strange look and forced a kiss on her. He ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth and smiled when he was done, suddenly his eyes widened, a single arrow buried itself in the back of his head. Bane reached for the arrow and pulled it out, the small hole quickly healed itself.

Sango took advantage of the situation and thrust her onyx sword into Banes' open mouth. The demon gurgled on its own blood and he released his hold on the female slayer, Sango pulled out the sword and withdrew. Inuyasha stood back up and was about to finish off Bane, when…

"Don't hurt him…" begged Serenity. She shielded Bane from tetsusaiga and closed her eyes as the blade stopped near her head.

"Get away from him, you stupid bitch!" shouted Inuyasha. The hanyou grabbed her by the wrist and threw her aside, in that instant, Bane punched Inuyasha across the face, bruising him, and knocking him back.

Bane suddenly dropped on his knees, squeezing his head with his bloody hands, "Get out of my head!" he shouted. "ARRRGGGGHHHHH!" a bizarre sight caused everyone to move away, a black energy was pulsing from within Bane's body, a ripple could be seen behind him.

"What's happening to him?" asked Serenity. Kagome and Sango restrained the girl from approaching Bane. The air behind Bane continued to ripple, like a stone disturbing a pool of water.

"I-I'm losing my mind!" Bane wailed, as blood began to seep from the invisible pores on his skin, as he tensed up and began hitting his head on the hard ground.

Knowing that it was best not to approach Bane, Sango threw her boomerang at him, the large weapon whirled across the terrain and stopped in front of him, some unknown force suspended it in mid-air.

Kagome gasped, she knew what was happening, "No one approach him, he's become unstable, since he merged with his other self, his mind is being bombard with voices and images. The ripple behind him is time trying to purge itself of him." She quickly explained.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" Sango asked.

"Right now we don't have time, we have to get away from him." Ordered Kagome.

Inuyasha had Kagome jump onto his back, and Sango convinced Serenity to ride with her on Kirara, they quickly fled from Bane, they could only hear his loud cries of pain.

Images flashed behind Bane, like brief snapshots, they were of him fighting Inuyasha and Sango. Others were of him drenched in blood, a picture of something soon to come. The demon summed the strength to stand up, and the ground beneath him began to fold, and even Sango's boomerang twisted and changed shape, until everything became perfectly still.

For that brief moment, the voices in Bane's head ceased, and he felt a calm come over him, "S-S-So quiet now…" the once invincible demon gave a smile, his entire body turned black. Every pore in his body was seeping blood, and his eyes rolled back, Bane lost consciousness. His skin melted off, revealing the muscles underneath, he fell back on his knees and dropped backwards, facing the heavens. The black energy around him grew more intense, and in less than one second, a loud explosion shattered the eerie silence.

Some distance away, Inuyasha and the others looked back and could see a large shockwave headed towards them. It swallowed everything behind them, until it finally caught up to them. A cold feeling passed through their bodies and they stopped near a small hill, watching as the wave of energy disappeared into the horizon.

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha felt strange, he looked down and felt the bullet wounds heal. He removed his haori and tore the bandages off. The wounds that he had received from Kagome's time were disappearing. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and demanded an explanation

"Time altered itself…since he merged with his prior self, he became twice as fierce, but with Naraku's voice in both of their heads, his mind couldn't take the stress. I think the fabric of time wiped him from existence." Kagome explained.

"So, does that mean that everything that he did has been undone?" Inuyasha asked. "If it is, why do I still remember? Shouldn't I have forgotten?"

"I don't know, maybe because we're here and not in my time, that shockwave didn't wipe our memories clean. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but that's the only theory I have" Kagome replied, she then noticed Serenity was in shock.

Serenity jumped off of Kirara and looked towards the land, from where she stood a massive black spot could be easily seen, "Bane…" she whispered. "Why did you people have to take him away from me?" she cried.

"We didn't take him away from you." Answered Kagome. "What he did, he did to protect you, he told me everything about you two, from when you found him, to the day he regretted the most, the day he…killed you."

Kagome hugged Serenity and comforted her. The crying girl wiped the tears from her face and began walking towards where her home used to be. Kagome followed her, and ran up to her side, "Serenity? Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back home…" she replied.

"But…there's nothing there anymore." Kagome reluctantly said, Inuyasha and Sango could only watch from a distance.

"That's okay…I've lost everything before, but only this time, at least I have the memory of someone who cared deeply for me, even though it was for a brief moment." Serenity grew smaller as she continued walking back home.

"Should we go after her?" asked Sango.

"No, even if we did, I don't think that she'd come with us, not after what we did." Kagome looked backed and had lost sight of Serenity. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango remained quiet, the wind blew across the land, and the green grass danced in unison with the air. They headed back home, Inuyasha needed time to heal from his new wounds and Sango felt burdened by her role in Serenity loss. Kagome on the other hand remained silent, and ran back to the well, emerging in her time. She found her house untouched, the large hole in the wall was gone, and she entered her home, it was as if nothing had happened.

Kagome asked her mother if she remembered anything, but she didn't, since Bane ceased to exist, his heinous acts of violence didn't either. All was back to normal…

Four months later, back in the feudal era, Serenity stood outside watching the sunset over the snow-covered mountains. Her house had been rebuilt and she looked towards the heavens, and spoke, in hopes that Bane would hear her.

"I miss you Bane…you may be gone, but I won't ever forget the weeks you spent with me…" Serenity leaned against a small tree and placed her hand on her stomach, "…I only wish that you could be here when you child is born."

The End.

AN: I hoped you all liked "Bane throughout Time", write to me and let me know what you thought about the story, especially the ending. I still have a chapter that involves Sess fighting Bane, if anyone wants to see it, write to me and let me know, it takes place before Bane is found by Serenity. I also have brief chapter of Inuyasha explaining to Kagome how he escaped from his ordeal with the cops, when Bane left him holding the dying girl.

My next fanfic will be far darker, it's what led me to write this. Once I submit it you'll see some similarities, it's going to be a one-shot, with some, if not all your favorite characters dying. Which I've never tried before, so keep a look out for that.

Special thanks to NiteRoseWench, for the spark of inspiration that lead me to create the previous chapter and this ending. The countless readers that have sent me mail, I'd name you all, but there are just too many, never have one of my stories gotten such a huge response.

And once more, read and review "Beyond what the eye can see" by Benjamin Maxwell, his story is very well written and deserves some attention.

E-mail:


End file.
